Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan is an Irish exchange student, living with Brittany Pierce's family. He is introduced in the episode Pot O' Gold. Rory is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner, Damian McGinty. Biography Season Three Rory makes his first appearance in Pot O' Gold. He is an Irish foreign exchange student with a thick accent, who has been living with Brittany (whom he appears to have a crush on) who believes he is a leprechaun. Rory is shown to be incredibly naive about America, expecting it to be like an idealized country; instead, he is constantly pushed around and insulted by the jocks at McKinley for everything from his accent to his clothes. Rory's first song on the show is a dream-sequence rendition of the classic Kermit the Frog song Bein' Green. Throughout the episode, Rory, in the hope of finally losing his virginity, pretends to be a real leprechaun and "grant" Brittany's wishes as she has promised him that after she gets three wishes fulfilled, she will let him into her "pot of gold" . Rory admires Finn, whom he manages to awkwardly befriend. Afraid that he will steal Brittany, Santana intimidates Rory into convincing Brittany to follow Santana in defecting from New Directions into rival glee club The Troubletones, which leads to a confrontation in the halls between Finn and Brittany which disillusions Brittany. After being saved by Finn from the bullies, Rory follows him and joins New Directions, singing Take Care Of Yourself. His performance is generally well-received, although when Rory displays that he can also achieve an impressive falsetto, Kurt is visibly disturbed and possibly jealous as this was previously a skill he held over the other kids. In The First Time, Rory is seen playing Indio in West Side Story; his accent makes him quite distinctive - Coach Beiste, one of the directors, remarks that she had to work hard with him. In Mash Off, he is walking in the halls with Finn and they see Santana. Rory tries to help Finn get back at Santana for trashtalking him, but Santana only says "that is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of" and Brittany agrees (this shows that they might not be friends anymore). Finn lets Rory have a solo in I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams to prepare him for Sectionals although Rory feels he is not ready for that "honor". Along with the rest of New Directions and The Troubletones, he takes part in the dodgeball game. He is eventually ganged up on by Santana and the Troubletones, and they throw dodgeballs at him causing his nose to bleed, but is saved by Kurt (inspiring Kurt's anti-dodgeball stance at the class-president debate). Later, Rory stands up for Finn when Santana calls him names. In I Kissed a Girl, he makes brief appearances during I Kissed a Girl performance of the New Directions' girls and also during Santana's Constant Craving. He is seen shocked when Rachel announced she stuffed the ballot box in Kurt's favor and is banned from competing in Sectionals. In Hold On to Sixteen, he seems to enjoy Sam's Red Solo Cup performance with the rest of New Directions's members. Then, he practices choreography with the New Directions for Sectionals. When Puck says they need more girls in order to win, he agrees and make a brief comment about the situation which leads to Sam's idea of using the boys' "sex appeal" in their choreography. He then goes on to actually perform with the New Directions at Sectionals and makes a few appearances as a back-up dancer. During Glee club's performance of We Are Young, Brittany and Rory are shown to be hugging and being friendly with each other. However, it is not known if they are have rebuilt their friendship and are back to being friends. In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rory reveals that he is homesick, especially after his mother is now unable to come visit him over Christmas. He sings Blue Christmas and dedicates it to his family and 'the King', meaning Elvis. Sam invites him to spend Christmas with his family as he can relate to Rory spending time away from his. After Artie reveals what his Christmas special is going to be about, Sam says he doesn't want to have apart in it as he doesn't want to show the sad side of Christmas, he asks Rory to go with him but he replies with "I should memorise my part Sam." to which he leaves in a huff. During the special, Rory is supposed to read 'Frosty the Snowman' but ends up reading verses from the Bible about the birth of Jesus, revealing the true meaning of Christmas through his eyes. This makes the New Directions show up at the homeless shelter to give a performance. During the song Rory is revealed to be reading to a group children. At the end of the episode Sam and Rory are collecting money for the Salvation army, he asks Sam to help him get a girlfriend before Valentine's day to which he agrees as long as Rory helps him with his impersonations. Songs Solos Season Three: *Bein' Green (Pot O' Gold) *Take Care of Yourself (Pot O' Gold) *Blue Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Three: *America (The First Time) (With Puck, Santana, and Tina) * I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (''Mash Off'') (With Finn,Quinn and Tina) Trivia *His portrayer, Damian McGinty, won seven episodes on Glee as his reward for co-winning (with Samuel Larsen) The Glee Project. *Is living with Brittany's family. *Brittany (and possibly Santana) does not understand what he says due to his accent. *Brittany does not think he speaks English because of his accent. *Is described to be magical by Rachel. *Loves America, especially NASCAR, President Obama (your half-black president), and Victoria's Secret catalogs. *Pretends to be a leprechaun so he can get into Brittany's "Pot of Gold", but first must grant her 3 wishes, one of which is an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms, another is for her cat Lord Tubbington to poop candy bars. *In the scene where he is sorting Lucky Charms with Finn, he can be seen with what appears to be a Claddagh ring on his right hand. Worn as his is, on the right hand with the heart pointing outwards toward the fingertip, would imply that Rory is not romantically involved. *Admits to still being a virgin and is the only confirmed virgin left in New Directions. *He is a big fan of Finn, and often calls Finn by his full name. *During most of Pot O' Gold, he mostly wore a shirt in a shade of green in order to convince Brittany that he was a leprechaun, as leprechauns wear green and it's the colour most associated with Ireland. *Will never say that U2 is overrated, even while being threatened to do so. *Is not very good at insulting people. *Does not know what "trash talk" means. *Doesn't know how to play dodgeball. *Has not been slushied. *Is rather naive and innocent. *He and Blaine Anderson are the only members of New Directions to have not been on the Football Team. *Also, he and Blaine are the only members of New Directions to have not been slushied. *Is 15 years old, he is the youngest member of New Directions. *Damian won a 7-episode arc as his prize for winning The Glee Project, but it was recently revealed that his contract had been extended, so he will be on ''Glee ''longer, possibly for the remainder of the season. *Rory in Irish means famous ruler or red, though Rory usually wears the color green. *He is the only member of New Directions that has never lost a competition. He is also the only current member never to have a solo at a competition. * Seems to wear a surfy chain on his jean pockets * Wears a lot of hairgel in his hair. * Is in a "Bromance" with Finn and Sam * Is a Christian since he was reading Bible verses in Extraordinary Merry Christmas Quotations Gallery damian-mcginty-of-glee-project-is-bully-victim-in-glee-photo.jpg|The hockey team bullying Rory Win.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg Tumblr ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4 400.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3 250.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Capture8.PNG Damian green.jpg Rory.png 2nd wish.jpg Britt rory.jpg uploaded_file20111116-23059-1xzjt0p-0..jpeg Videos Finn and Rory Scene. thumb|left|300px|Pot O' Gold Promo with Rory. Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members